


Use Caution When Clubbing

by bloody_corpse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_corpse/pseuds/bloody_corpse
Summary: Alphas, Bucky and Steve, are hopelessly possesive of Tony even though the omega isn´t even theirs.All escalates when Tony´s heat hits him in the middle of a club outing. Steve and Bucky just can't help themselves.Smut  - if it wasn't obvious
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 439





	Use Caution When Clubbing

‘Hey, Tony.’

’Oh hey, guys.’

Tony entered the kitchen. Bucky and Steve immediately looked up as they recognized the sweet scent of the omega. The two alphas ogled the young billionaire in his skintight black pants coupled with a high cut shirt that gave them a good view of his abdomen. Necklaces lay in fine golden lines over the soft skin of his stomach. His neck was bare showing the unmarked skin. Like always Tony preened under the attention of the two alphas.

Watching him with blown eyes the soldiers wanted nothing more than to bend him over the table right then and there and claim him. Tony was aware of the affects his outfit had on the two. The fact that he was nearing his heat and giving off a lot of pheromones was only adding to that.

Normally an omegas belly was only shown to their mates in the privacy of their bedroom. However, with many things having changed in the last 50 years, society has become more openminded and Tony wasn´t going to let some knot headed jerk tell him what to do.

’You look good. Are you planning on going out tonight?’ Steve was the first to get his mind to function enough to realize that salivating over someone who was standing only 6 feet away wasn´t a good idea.

‘Yeah, I got an invitation to a club reopening. I met the owner some months ago at a gala and he seemed like a nice guy.’

Bucky gave Steve a look. They were both aware that the owner was probably only trying to get into Tony´s pants. Their inner alphas growling that others dared to even look at what they thought of as theirs. The only problem was that until then the two of them haven´t come around to telling Tony and the omega seemed awfully oblious to their attempts at wooing him.

’Hope you´ll enjoy yourself, doll. Which club was it again?’ Always the smooth one Buck took the lead in the conversation.

’The club´s name is Zeus. I heard, it´s one of the more popular ones.’ Tony halted a few feet away from them.

’Hm, sounds nice. Would you mind if we came along? I´ve been wanting to introduce Stevie here to the New Yorker Night Life for some time now.’

Tony grinned excitedly. ‘Really? You have to come along. It´ll be absolutely amazing. I´ll show you all the best drinks and dirtiest dance moves to make you two grandpas die of shame.’

‘Well, we´ll see about that one, sugar.’

  


Tony was sitting in the limo with the two super soldiers on either side of him. They could have chosen from at least 10 different seats but when Happy arrived, Steve opened the door for him and they cornered him between their bodies. His skin tingling where their thighs touched. Of course Tony didn´t know they did that because Happy´s scent filled the car and their instincts told them to shield their omega from anyone who wasn´t them.

Tony´s inner omega purred at having kept two strong alphas so close to him. They could keep him so safe as they held him down and filled him with their seed. Damn it! Tony cursed at his thoughts drifting off yet again. His pre heat hormones were clearly already starting to affect him. Thankfully, the car stopped. Before anyone could stop him, he was out of the car to get some fresh air and clear his mind.

Obviously, Bucky and Steve didn´t see him as more than a friend and it was just wrong to think about his friends in such a way. He only needed a good fuck. Tony just hoped, he would find a good one-night stand tonight, maybe an attractive beta. Tony usually went for other omegas or betas but never for alphas. He always ditched them in the las moment.

It didn´t take too long until he found himself yet again between the two buff alphas as they emerged from the vehicle and went up to the club.

Inside it was loud, flashy and it smelled like alcohol. Perfect.

‘Oh, this is gonna be fun.’ Tony pulled them over to the bar and ordered a variety of drinks before he made his way to a free booth, the alphas following.

Everything was completely fine until a waiter stopped in front of them and sat a drink down before Tony.

'It's from the man over there.' He pointed in the general direction of a beta who smugly looked at the omega and winked at him. Tony laughed at the man oblious to Steve and Bucky looking like they were about to murder someone.

'I have to use the toilet.' Tony excused himself.

Steve and Bucky immediately went up to the beta standing over the man. 'You remember our friend?' Bucky didn't even wait for an answer before he kept going. 'He's not interested, pal and if I were you, I wouldn't try anything. You never know what could happen to a young man in a dangerous place.' He flexed his muscles and the poor beta shivered before he nodded and agreed.

'Uh yes I ... I'm sorry, I didn't know he was yours. I won't talk to him I swear.'

'You better stay true to your word.' Steve said before they went back to their booth.

When Tony came back from the man's restroom, he gave the beta a smile, but he just looked away and ignored him. Hm, how odd and he had hoped the guy could show him a good time.

Tony gave the two stiff looking alphas one look and then decided they all needed to relax and get on the dance floor.

'Come on boys time to show you the best part of the nightlife.'

There were already a lot of people dancing with some of them in heated make outs. It didn't take long for another man to approach Tony, a beta yet again. Tony grinned. The beta took his hand and brought him closer starting to rub against him.

Steve and Bucky stared at the scene before them. A man just boldly walked up to their omega and dared to touch him like that. Tony's scent spiked, attracting the attention of more and more people. Some alphas were already staring at his unmarked scent glands.

Steve went up to the pair and shoved the beta away before just picking Tony up and walking out of the club. Bucky stayed a little longer and may or may not have traumatized the beta man.

Tony was completely shocked when suddenly someone stopped his make out session. He just wanted someone to take a little bit of the edge of. When he saw Steve his brain immediately jumped up and down with happiness. He was picked up in his strong arms and carried away. A small part of his brain stopped this ridiculous line of thoughts.

'Steve, what do you think you're doing.' They stopped in front of their car and Happy opened the door for them.

'Taking you home. I think you had enough for one day.'

Tony squirmed in his arms. 'No, I was just about to get laid. Did you even see that guy?'

Steve growled the alpha seeing red at his omega swooning over someone else.

Tony quietened he never really saw Steve that possessive. He whimpered as he heard the loud growl his body already producing slick.

The alpha pressed him closer. That was the moment Bucky came back to the pair.

'Come on punk, you two better get inside you don't want to attract more attention.'

Yet again they sat Tony down between them.

'I wanna go back in.' Tony's protests quietened at the growls he got in return.

Tony's body felt hot and he just needed some stimulation on his empty hole. He started moving his hips over the carseat. Tony whined desperate as two sets of hands grabbed him and stilled his attempts at getting relief.

Bucky's voice was at least an octave lower than normally and it did things to the small omega. 'Tony you have to stop. Sweetheart, your scent and your little noises. We can't keep ourselves in line if you keep doing that.' Tony looked at Steve and then at Bucky. Their eyes were blown, and their scent reeked of arousal.

Tony gave a small whimper. 'Alpha's please I... I need it.'

The growls returned immediately, and Steve's voice filled the car. 'No sweet, sweet Tony, my pretty little omega, you don't know what you're saying dear. You are going into heat. I would have you anytime if you agreed but right now it's the heat speaking.' He caressed Tony's cheek with his big hand.

'No.' Tony was close to crying. 'Please I always wanted you alphas, wanted to see my mark on your necks and lie underneath your strong bodies while you filled me so good.’ Another whine. ‘I love you both. Please take me.' Bucky took hold of his chin and turned his head. 'Is that true?'

'Yes, alpha.' Tony said sincerely.

'Then why try and find someone else, sweetheart?' Steve asked.

'I always thought you didn't want me. And oh god I´m so sorry I shouldn't have said those things. I totally understand if you never want to see me again. I know that it's my fault. I shouldn't have come onto you like that. I...'

'Shh.' Steve hushed him and pulled the omega in his lap. 'No darling it's not like that. Don't ever think that. Bucky and I love you more than anything in this world. We already call you ours in our heads and we just thought you wouldn't want us. Because darling you could have anyone you want.' Steve started rubbing his hands over Tony's sides and Bucky moved closer to do the same. ''Cause Tony you're beautiful, intelligent, kind and the most amazing person we ever met. You deserve the world, darling and if you let us, we will be the luckiest men alive because we already love you more than anything.'

Tony had tears in his eyes and before anyone could stop him, he leaned forward and captured Steve's lips in a loving kiss. Steve's hands stopped at his waist as their lips met and before long his tongue found his way into Tony's mouth. The omega moaned at their heated exchange.

'Wow doll you sure make a man feel special.' Bucky said from beside them. Tony stopped their kiss and looked at the other alpha. 'Oh, shut up.' He said before he kissed his lips as well. While still having his legs around Steve's hips.

The kiss with Bucky was wilder. Where Steve stayed careful Bucky was just bold. When Tony denied the entry to his mouth, he just bit his lip and waited for the little gasp to start a heated fight with the others tongue. Tony felt his trousers getting wet as the slick pooled between his cheeks.

He was sure that the two alphas could sense it too. He was so lucky that Happy had rolled down the black window to the driver’s seat and was probably listening to loud music completely oblious to what was going on in the backseats.

Tony nearly fell forward when he felt Steve's hands move downward and knead his butt. Tony moaned into Bucky's mouth and steadied himself with his hands on Bucky's shoulder.

With Bucky claiming his mouth and Steve's groin rubbing against him he was nothing more than a moaning and whimpering mess between their two bodies. Bucky's mouth went lower and started sucking on Tony's neck while Steve leaned forward to do the same on the other side.

'Ahh A-Alphas.' Tony had tears in his eyes. Steve shushed him. 'It's okay. We got you.' Tony closed his eyes and just let the others suck marks beneath his jaw and on his collar bone.

The car came to a sudden stop.

Tony who still had his arms around Bucky whimpered into the others neck. Bucky picked him up and carried him to the elevator. They waited there for Steve who closed the car's door.

'Tony can you look at me doll.' Tony lifted his head and stared at Bucky. 'Do you want this to keep on going or would you like to go to bed? You must be feeling really tired babe.'

'No please alpha.' The elevator was already filled with the scent of aroused omega and alpha.

Tony looked at them both

'If you don´t get in me this instance I swear I'm going to find someone else who will be glad to do the job.'

Instantaneously Bucky's hands pushed into the flash of his thighs and Steve was right behind him pressing his front against his backside and Tony against Bucky. Steve's jaw found his way around Tony's neck and slightly pressed against his scent glands. Paired with the two stone breaking growls the actions forced the omega in instant submission.

'Never say something like that again if you don't want to be bend over the next best flat surface.' Tony trembled while hearing the normally so collected and polite Steve say something like that.

'Hng.' He held onto the two man's as he was brought to their rooms.

They ran into the others as they went through the living quarters.

'Finally.' Nat said and Clint gave her twenty bucks. The group hurried to their rooms trying to hide their obvious boners.

Tony was gently laid down on the soft bed and looked up at the two alphas. Steve pulled his shirt over his head and gave Tony a good view of his muscular chest. Steve went over to Bucky and took his shirt of as well after giving him a lustful kiss. Tony watched the exchange.

His trouser was now seriously wet and began to get uncomfortable. He started wiggling around on the big bed. Leaning with his head to the side to get a whiff of the alpha's scent that was implanted in the sheets. By doing that he also unknowingly presented his bonding glands. Bucky and Steve watched the omega and slowly sat down on either side of him. Tony purred as he felt a hand massage his already swollen scent glands. Bucky's metal hand crawled down the front of his shirt and dipped into his trouser giving the genius´ cock a small tug. Steve's hands wandered under his shirt and pulled it upwards to give him access to Tony's swollen nipples.

'Look at him Buck.' One of his hands went over Tony's nipple before he took a hold of it and twisted it slightly. Pleasure shot through Tony's body and he panted loudly.

'Those sweet sounds sugar. You're killing us.' Bucky still had his hand on his cock and flipped a finger over the head of it.

Tony thought he would die of pleasure even more so as Steve leaned down and sucked on the other nipple. With the two heroes holding him down he had nowhere to go and could just take what they were doing to him. He wasn't even able to move his hips upwards into Bucky's hand and had to go with the punishing slow strokes.

'Bucky... Steve... please I feel so empty it hurts.'

'Shh We'll make it better.'

Bucky took his shirt completely off and Tony whined as his hand left his dick. Steve started working on his trouser and not one minute later, he was left completely naked on the sheets. With red cheeks and marks all over his neck and chest swollen red nipples and an erect cock. Still fully dressed the alphas kneeled above him and just took a moment to stare at the gorgeous man.

Steve moved downwards and took a hold of his knees before gently pulling them apart. Tony heard him take a breath and his eyes taking on a red color.

'Buck look at how wet he is.' Tony whined as Bucky sat beside Steve and nearly closed his legs in shame but the alpha's stopped him.

'No baby. You are so perfect. So pretty, just for us.' Bucky's hand calmly rubbed over his calf.

'Tony, I need to know this, did you ever did this with someone else?' Tony turned his head away and mumbled a quiet no. The two alpha's still caught it with their enhanced hearing.

Their instincts preening at the fact that they'd be the only ones to see the omega in such a vulnerable state. 'Don't worry doll we'll be so careful and take such good care of you.'

They gently pulled the omega up and sat him in Bucky's lap with his back facing the others frontside. Steve crawled in front of him and caught his lips in a searing kiss. Bucky's metal arm went across his waist and held him safe there.

One of Steve's hands found his way between his cheeks. The alpha growled at the wetness he found. One of his fingers slowly circled his hole, making Tony moan. It didn't take long until the first finger breached him and shortly after one of Bucky's joined the one already inside him.

'Can you feel how deep we're in you baby. Claiming you from the inside out. Oh, and you're so tight you'll feel so good around our knots and with our marks on your neck.' Bucky nearly growled the words into his ear.

'Bucky.' Tony turned his head to get a kiss from the other one.

The fingers in him wiggled around and stretched his inner walls with more digits searching for his prostate. When the found it, Tony screamed from the pleasure that shot electricity like through his body. He moved up and down and fucked himself on the fingers for a while.

Far too soon he was left empty yet again and the two alphas took of the rest of their clothes. Tony stared at their cocks. Larger than any beta cock he had ever seen with already hints of knots at the end of them.

'You first punk.'

Tony swallowed his gaze fixed on Steve´s hungry expression. In this instant he felt unspeakably small and vulnerable but also very safe and loved.

He felt Bucky´s hands slowly move over his ass and along his thighs before the took ahold of his legs and lifted him up. His nails digging into his flesh with short sparks of pleasure. Steve moved closer until they were touching chest to chest. Steve took his cock into hand and positioned himself under Tony´s clenching hole.

‘Ready?’ he breathed against his lips.

‘Yes.’

Steve brought their lips together in a gentle kiss before gently breaching Tony´s hole. Tony knew he was moaning far too loud to not be heard in the entire tower as he writhed between their two bodies.

Steve pushed into him until he was completely enveloped in his tight heat and then he stopped moving. After some time, Tony had calmed down and looked confused at Steve.

‘That wasn´t ahh so bad…. Why aren´t you ah moving?’

‘Bucky´s still going.´

Before Tony could even register what Steve had implied, he could feel Bucky´s cock pushing inside. Tony screamed and clawed his hands into Steve´s shoulders as he was pushed down onto the new intrusion until he was completely seated onto the two cocks.

He felt Bucky pant against his back and Steve stare at him like he wanted to do so many dirty things to him.

The two started fucking him in a punishing pace. Lifting him up and down in their steel grips. At that point Tony was constantly moaning and calling out their names whenever they pushed inside.

Tony lost all sense of time. Everything sizing down to the pleasure and the movements against his inner walls.

The pressure around his hole slowly began to grow as their knots grew. The movement got faster and faster and slick was by this point just leaking out of him and onto their balls along with precum making a squelching sound whenever they moved.

‘Doll, you are so good for us, so wet and tight.’

The alphas´ movement grew harder and shallower. Almost in synchro did they lean forward and sunk their teeth into his bonding glands. Claiming him forever as theirs.

With a scream Tony came nearly passing out from the pleasure as the knots grew impossible bigger and tied the together.

Bucky and Steve held him securely between them as they slowly filled him up.

Tony felt the bond between them and all the emotions the other two were feeling.

Happiness 

Attraction 

Fondness 

Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
